Ganqeon
|image = None Yet |names = Gahn |titles = Sea Cutter Squid |species = Mollusk |size = Large |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |habitats = Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Spotted Coast, Sherin Peaks, Water Arena, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Gansi, Amura Gansi, Zenfor Gansi, Amura Ganqeon, Zenfor Ganqeon |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Spinning Slicer |creator = Chaoarren}} The Ganqeon are Mollusks with blade shaped bones on its tentacles. Appearance Based on the Wiyska's appearance, there are several differences. Instead of a single crystal eye it has two red eyes on its sides, and what would be a Wiyska's eye is two small horns. It has two orange fins on the sides of its head, and on the back of the head is a red flesh vent of sorts. Its mouth can extend like the Wiyska but mostly stays in place. At the ends of its tentacles lies bone blades that extend from its tips. Its hide is pink in colour, the horns are grey, the mouth is brown, and the bone blades are a light brown. Intro Deserted Island: Area 11: Slice a fish A pair of fish, size bigger than a man swim in from the right. Although the scene looks peaceful, it quickly changes as a group of much smaller one frantically speed away from a dark octopus figure moving towards them, swinging its tentacles as if they were blades, only its red eyes visible. The creatures appears, its tentacles show to contain blades and with a pink hide. Unable to catch the smaller fish it moves to get the big ones, flailing hard with all four tentacles it stuns the fish. It brings two to each fish and slices both into three pieces. It growls, extending its mouth to eat the meat. Camera then shifts to the entrance, where the hunter is. Battle attacks (The fight is always only underwater) *'Growl': Gives out a yell, but doesn't require Earplugs to block. *'Water Wave': Moves up all four tentacles and throws them down while darting back. The water effect sent causes Waterblight. *'Headbutt': Swings forward the part of its head which has its horns to knock back hunters. *'Frontal Double Cut': Raises both tentacles and slashes once each, hit with both causes bleeding. *'Heavy Slash': Growls then raises one blade high then swipes it hard. Can be horizontal or vertical. Causes Bleeding if hit less than six seconds before. *'Behind Slash': Lashes behind it with both tentacles behind it. *'Behind Double Slash': Same as frontal but did with its behind tentacles. *'Water Spit': A cylinder of water sucks into its mouth, it extends it fast and shots a ball of water in front. *'Turning Slash': A swipe with one of its front tentacles to turn. *'Four Lashes': Swipes with all tentacles once each. *'Spinning Slashes': Enraged only attack where the Ganqeon will spred all four of the blades out, it growls then quickly spins them while moving in a single direction. Instantly causes bleeding. *'Heat Vent Expel': After four minutes of attacks it will open a heat vent in the back of its head and expel steam which causes fire damage, but with no fireblight. *'Morbid Birth': Extends its mouth and spits out a yellow pod, which births three Gansi. (G Rank Only) *'Four Lashes Combo': Open completing the attack it does its water spit attack straight away. *'Spinning Slashes Homing': It does the unhoming one not enraged. While enraged though the attack will lock onto players making it more difficult to avoid. Breaks *Broken Fins *Broken Horns **Scarred Face: New Weak Point. *Tentacle Blades Damaged And Scarred (Individual Breaks) *Scarred Heat Vent Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Will huff bubbles from mouth and expel heat more. *'Tired': Blades lower, and will drool from mouth. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Mount The Ganqeon is mounted and attacked on the head. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Ganqeon can be infected by The Frenzy. Its pink hide turns a purple colour instead resembling its subspecies. The range of its water wave is increased. In G Rank it is able to overcome The Frenzy and become Apex Ganqeon. It gains the move set of its subspecies, including its rare's roar. Instead of paralysis it uses water. It can be in the Hyper Status. Trivia *The monster was inspired by a comment by Rathalosaurus on its OldFanon version, suggesting a rare Wiyska species. *It originally was known as Ganska, a Wiyska relative. But upon being moved here it lost that and became known as Ganqeon. *The "qeon" in its name is a shortened version of the OldFanon species known as Queonid, which it was part of there. *Aside from the blades, the lower ranked versions of Ganqeon are quite weak. Credits *'Nin10DillN64': For including Ganqeon in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. *'???(Yet to happen)': For creating a render for Ganqeon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Chaoarren